


Prompt Tuesday

by Darkwolfhunter900



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhunter900/pseuds/Darkwolfhunter900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts that I've received on tumblr, posted here. The ships vary from those mentioned above, to any and all that will be requested. Prompts will be written every Tuesday, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaseprice Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> binithebabe requested chaseprice fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Also, send prompts to katemarshfield.tumblr.com!

Chloe woke to an unfamiliar room, one adorned with pictures and obviously expensive furniture. When she tried to get up, an arm that was around her waist prevented her from doing so, bringing her closer to the body behind her, and farther from the edge of the bed. “Holy shit,” she whispered, trying to remember who she had slept with, and why she didn’t remember. 

With a grunt, Chloe pried the arm off her, stumbling out of the bed. She was, unfortunately, not clothed, causing her to scramble to find her clothes. She wanted to get the hell out of dodge, full clothed, so looking up and seeing who she had slept with was a little bit lower on her list of priorities.

“What?” A groggy voice said from the bed, making Chloe look up, for the first time, at the person she had slept with. 

“Holy shit,” Chloe said again, her arms falling limp as she dropped the small pile of her clothes. 

“What the fuck?” Victoria yelled from her bed, clutching the sheets to her body. “Are you kidding me!? Get the fuck out!” Victoria threw a pillow at Chloe, which she caught. 

“Look, princess. I’ve already seen everything-” Chloe was cut short by another pillow, one that hit her directly in the face. “Alright!” She grabbed her clothes and keys before scrambling out of the dorm. Before she left, she winked at Victoria. “But if you want to do this again, or go on a date, just ask. I’m sure Max will give you my number.”

“Fuck off, you punk rock ho!” Victoria yelled, a blush on her face. She got up and locked the door behind Chloe, placing her hand on her face. Her reflection caught her eye, and she walked closer to inspect it. Her face paled as she examined the marks and hickeys that Chloe had left on her neck. She let out a scream.

Max gave Chloe a look as she grinned sheepishly while putting on her clothes. “What can I say, the ladies love me.”

“Mhm. You just keep getting dressed, Casanova.” Max said, turning back to her computer.

\----

Unknown Number: Meet me at the little Italian place by the bay at 8pm. If you’re even a little bit late, I’ll be leaving. -Victoria


	2. Domestic Chasefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for domestic chasefield

“Hey babe, have you seen my zoom lens? I can’t seem to find it,” Victoria poked her head out from the doorway leading into the bedroom of her and Max’s shared apartment.

Max looked up from her guitar music, shrugging at her girlfriend. “Did you leave it in the camera bag from when we went to the gardens?” She placed her guitar down, stretching her back before she walked over to help Victoria. 

“Do you mind checking there? I’m going to see if I might have left it in one of the storage boxes.” Victoria asked.

“Sure thing,” Max gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek before looking for the camera bag. “Ah ha! There you are!” Max exclaimed. She heard Victoria laugh from the bedroom, and she smiled. 

“You know, some things never change,” Victoria said. 

“You know you love it!” Max responded, unzipping the bag and opening it. She spotted the lens almost immediately. 

“That I do,” Victoria’s voice sounded closer, but Max wasn’t sure if it was the reverberation in the apartment, or if she had actually moved closer.

Max picked up the lens, and almost said that she found the lens before seeing the black velvet box in the bottom of the slot. “Victoria… I found the lens. And something else.” When she turned around, Victoria was on her knees, a smile on her face. 

“Go ahead and open it.”


	3. Marshfield Popsicle House Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Marshfield popsicle house building

“Thank goodness Chloe ate all of these popsicles while she practiced her exclusively weed diet,” Max said, dumping 2 gallon ziplock bags of popsicle sticks. Kate laughed from her seat opposite to Max. There were newspapers all over the table, making sure that any stray glue drops didn’t ruin the wood.

“If we used what we made, I don’t think we could have even made a popsicle shack,” Kate unzipped the bags and poured the sticks out while Max grabbed the two bottles of glue they had bought. Kate took the bottle Max offered with a thanks, and she began lining sticks up in order to make the frame work of the house. Once Max sat done, she began to do the same. 

After a half an hour of gluing sticks together, Max started to grow bored and her muscles started to tense from sitting in one place for quite a long time on a wooden chair. She looked at Kate, and saw that she was focused entirely on the project at hand, starting to build the house up. So far she had built the four walls, and was working on gluing them all together. In the half an hour that Max had spent solely gluing stuff, Kate had taken the walls that Max completed and cut out windows and a door from them.

Max, not thinking about what she was really going to do next, put three dabs of glue on her face, and stuck three popsicle sticks on them. she got up after the sticks dried, making as much noise as she could so that Kate would look up. She did, and she started giggling as soon as she saw Max’s face. “You know, facial popsicle sticks might be the new thing,” Max joked, pretending to stroke the stick under her chin as if it was a beard. 

“Come here,” Kate said, still giggling. She kissed Max once she leaned over the table, and the, holding up a finger to pause the other girl, grabbed some extra glued sticks and held them up as if it was a beard. “How do you like my new beard?”

“Oh, it’s so in style right now. The people will just go mad, darling,” Max said in a fake snobby voice. The two began to laugh at each other, and then proceeded to pepper each others faces with kisses. The popsicle house was soon forgotten about.


	4. Chasefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Max trying to keep it together while skyping Chloe or someone while Victoria is under the desk between Max's legs

“And so, if you go to the right up here, you’ll see three enemy soldiers and one general. You need to use your special attack to defeat them… Max, are you listening? Max!” Max scrambled to hit unmute on the skype window, as well as making sure that her camera was momentarily off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Victoria was telling me something.” Chloe hummed, a smirk starting to grow on her face. Max proceeded to do what Chloe had said, proving that she was listening. Even though her girlfriend was under the desk, having her way with Max while Chloe skyped. Max didn’t know how this happened. All she knew was that in a half an hour of teasing and mad skills from Victoria, she had learned how to mute and turn off the webcam faster than Max could scream her name. Between turned the microphone back on, Victoria had said something about how handy this would be once Victoria got bored during Chloe and Max’s numerous skype calls.

“Right.. So, you need to follow me. “ Max muted her microphone a bit too late, causing the beginning of a moan to go through and play in Chloe headphones. She started laughing. “I can’t believe it. I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

“Wha-” Max had unmuted the microphone at this point. 

“Tell Victoria I said hey! I would say that I couldn’t believe she would go down on you, but hey, once you guys got together, can’t say I was surprised at all!”

“How did you even know?” Victoria’s voice, although coming from under the desk, could still be heard. 

“It’s hella obvious. Besides, Rachel does the same thing to me when we skype Max. You just gotta hide it better.”


	5. Marshfield Painting Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Max painting Kate's nails, but she's really bad at it

Kate held up the jar of nail polish, raising her eyebrow at Max’s determined face. “You know you don’t have to do this, right Max? I mean, I can do them myself,”

“No. It’s fine. I can paint nails,” Max said, taking the jar and then unscrewing it without shaking up the bottle. Kate placed her hand on Max’s, taking the nail polish back and shaking it before handing it to her. 

“Shaken, not stirred,” Max laughed at Kate’s joke, and she relaxed. She gently held Kate’s right hand while she unscrewed the lip and began to apply the polish her fingers. “Max, be careful. Nail polish can do some damage to clothes. It’s not easy to get off.” 

Max made a noncommittal sound, entirely dismissing what Kate had just said. She was totally focused on painting Kate’s nails. Unfortunately for Kate, Max was never the best with painting anything, be it regular paint or painting nails. She got nail polish all over Kate’s skin, making Kate start to laugh at Max’s horrible attempt. 

“Max, you can stop. It’s okay.” Kate placed her left hand on Max’s, once again stopping her. “Look, honey, it looks… great. Just, let’s go do something else, okay? I don’t need to my nails painted anyway.” Kate cupped Max’s face with her left hand, giving her a kiss on the lips. “You’re a better photographer than a painter.” Max laughed, moving her hands so that she could cup Kate’s face. While she moved, she knocked over the opened jar of nail polish, causing it to spill all over the floor. 

“I can fix that.”


	6. Chasefield and Pricemarsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Chasefield and Pricemarsh moms

“You know, if anyone had told me that you would be the one who would be pregnant, I would’ve laughed.” Max said to a very pregnant Chloe, who glared at her. Max laughed, stepping backwards to avoid any swings that Chloe might throw at her. 

“Yeah, you keep running. I can still knock you down, short stuff.” Chloe yelled, shaking her fist at Max as she turned and ran back towards Victoria. Chloe sighed when hands were wrapped around her and a face was pressed into her back. Kate laughed from behind her. 

“You know she’s just messing with you.” Kate said calmly, retracting her hands so that she could gently rub Chloe’s back. “And I don’t think you would ever hurt Max.”

“Yeah, well, I still try.” Chloe mumbled. Kate laughed again, taking Chloe’s hand and started to walk with her towards Victoria and Max and their one year old daughter. Max was currently fawning over the two of them, the jest that she had made early seemingly gone from her memory as she made sure that her wife and daughter were okay. “Max, get over here so I can kick your ass. It’s not polite to run away from a pregnant lady.”

Max opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Victoria. “Chloe Elizabeth Price, if you ever use that language around my daughter again, I will kick you so far out of this house that the only news you will be receiving will be from Kate’s mouth.” Max and Kate locked eyes, both unsure of what to do. Chloe stood up straight, and then began glaring at Victoria.

“You think you can tell me what to do, princess?”

“I think I can, when you’re in my home!” 

“Ha, this is yours and Max’s house, not just solely yours!”

“Okay, I think this has gone to far, Vic.”

“Chloe, just calm down. You know the doctor told you not to get angry a lot.” Both of their wives tried to placate the two, hoping to not cause a fight and not cause Victoria and Max’s daughter to wake up. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“There we go. Now let’s just sit down, okay? I don’t want you hurting your back.”

“I’m pregnant, not old, Kate.”

“I know honey, but you practically throw your back out doing stupid things.”

“Alright, now, if that’s all settled, does anyone want a drink?” Max asked, a smile on her face. She couldn’t say that she was surprised that Chloe and Victoria had a small fight, as it happened every so often. She was thankful that the situation was prevented from getting worse.

“Yeah, I would. I also want to know how did Victoria talk you into carrying your daughter?”

“Chloe!”


	7. Chasefield Hand Stuck in Vending Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Victoria and Max for that one prompt where person A gets their arm stuck in a vending machine

Victoria Chase does not normally go for vending machines for snacks, but goddammit, she was hungry, and the school was empty at the time. So, no harm no fowl. She put in the required money for a candy bar, and waited a few seconds until she heard the bang of the candy bar hitting the bottom of the machine. However, once she stuck her hand into the machine, she couldn’t find the sugary treat. Knowing that she would have to stick her hand through the thief bar, she swallowed her pride and pushed through the plastic, grabbing the candy bar she bought. She knew as soon as she stuck her hand in, she would be caught, and her phone was nowhere near her, for it was in her locker. 

She couldn’t believe it. She could never trust vending machines again. 

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up, and she locked eyes with Max. Max simply stood there for a few seconds, taking in the sight. She reached into her bag and pulled out her camera. “Max, no. Max, don’t do it.” 

Max brought the camera up, and she aligned the shot. “Max I swear to god, if you do this I will kill you. Regardless of the fact that we are girlfriends.” 

Max took the picture, her face still impassive. She shook out the Polaroid, and calmly placed both it and her camera into her bag. She took a deep breath, and began to cup her mouth. “Max, I swear to fucking god, if you do what I think you’re going to do, I will break up with you right here, right now.” 

Max paused, raising her eyebrow. “So you don’t want help from a thief?” 

“A thief? Why the hell would I need help from a thief? I’m not a thief.” Max shrugged. 

“I mean, if you want to get out, just say so.” Max leaned up against the wall by the vending machine. Unbeknownst to Victoria, Max had helped her before, but her help only caused Victoria to break her wrist from the two of them pulling so hard. 

“Ugh. Do it. Call her.” Victoria surrendered. 

Max once again cupped her mouth and took a deep breath. “HEY CHLOE, COME HERE! I NEED YOU TO HELP MY GIRLFRIEND!”


	8. Amberprice Happy Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymous just asked for happy Rachel

“I never would’ve guess that Rachel Amber was such a fucking nerd,” Chloe joked, walking up to Rachel in the comic book store. Rachel simply smiled, knowing that it was Chloe’s way of endearment when it came to her. 

“And I never would’ve guess that Chloe Price was a meme loving fuck,” Chloe gasps, clutching her chest. The two laughed, Rachel grabbing the comic she was looking for. “You ready to get some coffee after this? And not Starbucks, because I know you hate them so much.”

“Rachel, you wound me so.” Chloe teased, snagging a comic that looked interesting from the wall of new arrivals. She threw it onto the four comics that Rachel placed in front of the cashier, and Rachel simply raised her eyebrow. She told the cashier that it was ok, and paid for the comics. 

“You’re paying for the lattes, then.” Chloe shrugged, placing her arm over Rachel’s shoulder.

“For you, hell, I’d pay anything.” Rachel laughed, leaning into Chloe’s embrace.

“You’re such a big gay.”


	9. Chsefield Driving Drunk Max Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymous asked for Chasefield Victoria driving a drunk max home

Victoria never would have guess that Max would be the outgoing, bubbly drunk. She would’ve guessed that her girlfriend would be a sleepy drunk, or hell, even an angry drunk. But not this. She literally had to pry her off of Dana at one point because she was hugging her so much. Not that Dana didn’t mind, she was Dana after all, but hell if Victoria was going to let Max embarrass herself like that. So, Victoria, lead Max into her car, making sure she was buckled up before getting in and driving her home and away from the bar. 

“Vicky, where are we going?” Max asked, giggling as she stared at Victoria. 

“We’re going to your apartment, Max.” Max frowned, slumping against the window of the car. 

“Really? I was having so much fun. You know what would be fun? Having a shared apartment. That would be fun. And our stuff wouldn’t get mixed up because we have different cameras. How great would that be!”Max slurred, clearly excited over the idea.

Victoria contemplated the idea. “We’ll talk about it once you’re sober. Right now, you’re drunk.”

“Well of course I’m drunk, silly! Gosh, you’re so silly. And cute. Have I ever said that you were cute, Vicky?” 

Victoria laughed. “You could always saw it more often. It wouldn’t hurt.”

Max giggled, and then began to sing “Oh Vicky, you’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Vicky!”


	10. Chaseprice Getting and Bathing a Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for any characters washing a dog  
> lady-faelan asked for chaseprice getting a dog

“We are not getting a fucking chihuahua, Chloe. I don’t care how much you beg.” Victoria crossed her arms, watching her girlfriend fawn over the dogs in the rescue. “Why don’t we get like, a pitbull or something? They aren’t as bad as the media makes them out to be. Aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Victoria cooed to the green level dog. “What about this one?”

Chloe looked at Victoria in disbelief. “I learn more about you everyday. What’s her name?”

“Pancake,” Victoria responded calmly, still looking at the pitbull. “Perfect name. A great breakfast food, probably a great dog.” 

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking dork. I literally can’t right now.” Chloe looked around the area, and a long name printed on the papers outside of the dog’s area caught her attention. “Hey babe, what about a pug?” Victoria looked up, and walked over to Chloe. 

“’Sir Geoffrey Ichabald Kensington The Third,’” Victoria read. “You’re kidding me.”

“Dude, that’s such an awesome name! Look, we can rescue two dogs at once! Come on!” Victoria groaned in acceptance. 

“Fine.”

—-

“Ich! Get over here! You’re completely soaked and dirty from the mud!” Chloe ran after the energetic pug that was running around her and Victoria’s house. “Ich!” Chloe dove at the dog, missing him by an inch and landing face first on the hardwood floor. 

“Maybe he would respond better if you didn’t nickname him Ich!” Victoria called from the bathroom, busy cleaning Pancake. 

“Don’t tell me how to nickname my dog!” Chloe yelled as she finally caught him. “Ha ha!” she cried in triumph, carrying him to the bathroom. “Besides, what would you rather me call him? His full name?”

“Then why did you pick the dog with the longest name in the rescue? We could’ve also trained him to respond to a different name!”

“Yeah, but you stayed with Pancake’s name, so, I mean…”

“God I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”


	11. Chasefield Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Victoria helping Max with her sunburn while Max keeps on whining

Max groaned in pain as Victoria applied aloe to her skin. “Can’t you do something about the pain, though? ‘Cause it really hurts.” Max whined, shifting uncomfortably as the pain flared up as the cool aloe touched her burnt back.

“Well, we could’ve avoided this if you had put on that sunscreen like I told you to. But no. You had to run right down to the ocean and just dive right in without putting any on.” Victoria scolded her girlfriend, spreading the substance over the expanse of Max’s back. 

“Chloe probably doesn’t have to suffer through this,” Max mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Chloe also probably listens to Kate when she tells her to put sunscreen on. Which means that when it comes to this, you should totally listen to me,” Victoria responded, gently applying aloe to Max’s arms now. “I don’t understand how you go so burnt.”

“Ah, come on! That hurts!” 

“What do you think I’m trying to do? Just stay still and let my apply the aloe.” Victoria walked to Max’s front, examining the burns. She put some aloe on her hands and massaged it on her face, careful to avoid the eyes and lips. She kissed Max on the lips before moving to take care of the rest of the burns the front of Max’s body. “With all of these burns, you’re going to have to wear one of my t-shirts and do nothing for the next few days. I don’t care if you see a great shot, you are staying in here so that your burns can heal.”

“But Victoria-”

“No buts.”


	12. Marshfield Trying to take a picture of a birds nest and then falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Kate/Max Max falls out of a tree trying to take a picture of a nest

“Max, be careful!” Kate cried, nervous that her clumsy girlfriend would fall. Unfortunately, Max’s need for good photos overruled her judgement, and once she saw a bird’s nest in an easily climbable tree, she knew she had to take a picture. 

“Don’t worry Kate! I’ll be fine! There’s nothing to fear!” Max called from the tree branch. She scooted along, balancing as she tried to get closer to the next. Her camera wasn’t the best with zooming. She felt herself slipping before it happened, which lead to her clutching her camera to her chest before she actually fell. 

“Max!” Kate yelled, running over to her girlfriend. “Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?”

Max held up her hand, trying to get her breath back. Kate knelt down next to her and pulled up on her jeans, allowing Max more room to breathe. “Thanks,” Max whispered. She smiled at Kate, and held up a thumbs up. 

Kate started laughing, tears in the corners of her eyes. While she was laughing, Max raised her camera up and took a picture. “You looked like an angel right there.” Kate practically sobbed, grabbing Max’s face and bringing her in for a kiss.


	13. Marshfield in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roderickasigon sked for Marshfield at the park

Max made sure that her guitar case was securely on her shoulder before bending down to pick up the basket containing food and drinks. She looked up as Kate closed the door to their car, holding her ukulele case and a blanket. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” Kate took Max’s hand that wasn’t holding the picnic basket and the two of them walked together down the park’s path. They walked for a few minutes, pointing out the wildlife that inhabited the park and nice spots for photographs. Once they spotted a shaded spot near some trees, they decided to place their stuff down, the two of them spreading out their blanket before gently placing their instrument cases on the blanket. The two then proceeded to take out their instruments and tune them before sitting opposite of each other on the blanket. They began to strum some chords.

“Ready?” Max asked, her eyes sparkling and full of delight.

“When you are,” Kate replied, her smile from ear to ear.

“Okay. One, two, three..” Max counted off. They began singing in harmony with each other. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in…”

——-

“What song do you want to do next?” Max asked, moving to lay her head on Kate’s chest. She could feel Kate shrug.

“I don’t know. There are a lot of songs out there.” Kate joked, running her fingers through Max’s hair. “We could always do some Of Monsters and Men. we’ve always done well with them before.”

Max hummed in agreement, starting to think about what song they could jam out to. It was nice that Kate had learned how to play ukulele after graduating from Blackwell. It allowed for them to choose multiple songs to play together, since Kate now knew ukulele and violin.

“But, we can always do that when we get home.” Kate said, noticing how Max began to zone out. Max, once again, hummed in agreement. “My publisher said that the book increased in sales recently.” Kate said, changing the subject. “He also said that it was because a certain photographer was giving me publicity on social media and during her time at the art exhibits.” Max laughed, adjusting herself so that she could look at Kate.

“I wanted to get you out there. You worked so hard on that book, and I just wanted you get the respect and publicity you got. And with people taking notice of my photographs, then they should be noticing your art too.” Max explained, intertwining their fingers together. She began to rub her thumb over the skin of Kate’s hand.

“We worked hard on that book. It wasn’t just me. You helped me a lot.” Kate moved their hands so that she could plant a kiss on Max’s hand. “But thank you. I really appreciate it.” Max picked up her camera from where she had placed it, after removing it from the basket once they had finished eating after their jam session. She took a picture of them before standing up and offering her hand to Kate. 

“Want to come with me to take some photos?”

“Always. But this time, try not to climb into a tree to take a picture of a bird’s nest.”


	14. Marshfield are snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pristinevicxine asked:  
> ok but what about marshfield cuddling on a rainy morning and school was cancelled because of whatever reason so they're just being lazy beans

Winter was rough this year for Arcadia Bay. Already Blackwell students had two snow days, and today would be no different, it seemed. Normally when the meteorologist calls for a foot of snow, that’s bad enough. But when more snow falls, a foot and a half to be exact, students start to veg out immediately. This was what was happening with Kate and Max. As soon as the news boradcasted about the impending snow storm, Max headed over to Kate’s room, wearing her doe onesie. The two fell asleep in Kate’s bed, and awoke to the said one and a half feet of snow. 

“It’s a good thing I got new tea,” Kate said, resting under Max’s arm as she wrapped it around Kate. Max hummed in approval, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It wasn’t long before Max could hear Kate’s light snore, and she smiled tiredly before going back to sleep.

The second time they woke up was at noon, with the light shining brightly into Kate’s room. The two got up and stretched, making sure to get every kink out of their bodies before doing something. Kate was the first to move to the window to see how the day had gone so far, and wasn’t surprised to see some students playing around in the snow. 

“Oh my Lord, that’s a lot of snow. How are they running in it?” Max asked, walking up behind Kate. Kate shrugged, turned back around to face Max. 

“We should stay inside. You already got sick from the previous snow days.” Kate said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before moving to search through her small collection of DVDs. “What do you want to watch?” 

“Hmm. Any Disney movies?” Max began plugging in the headphones and turning on Kate’s laptop. She brought it over to Kate’s little couch and waited for her girlfriend to pick out a movie. 

“What if we binge? I have Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, The Lion King, and Brave.” Kate held up said DVDs, a small smile on her face. 

“Sounds perfect.” Kate grabbed her blanket before walking to Max. She handed her one of the movies and started to drape the blanket over her and Max. The two leaned into each other, getting comfortable for the hours of film to come.


	15. Marshfield gets a bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> ok ok uh im not too sure what youve already written but maybe you could write marshfield about kate helping max shop for a bunny ((and then max comparing it to kate))??

It had been a year since they moved into the apartment together, and it had been pretty quiet when either Kate or Max was out doing work related activities. So, when one wanted to come home and do something besides go on their laptop and watch Netflix, there wasn’t much to do. After a quick talk, the two of them decided that they would get a pet. Kate had suggested a bunny, and Max was fine with anything, which takes them to where they are now, in the local pet shop looking over rabbits.

“Oh, Max! Look at that one!” Kate pointed to a rabbit with blonde fur who was hopping around, slightly overwhelmed by the environment it was in. “It’s so cute!” 

“Yeah, it is!” Max said, walking over. She laughed as she watched Kate walk over to an employee and ask them if she could hold the rabbit. The employee gladly opened the pen, and allowed Kate to pick the rabbit up. 

Kate practically squealed when she held it, the bunny perfectly calm in her arms.

“Wow, hey, I’ve never seen her so calm before!” The employee said, astonished that Kate was able to calm down the rabbit. 

“She has a gift,” Max said with a smile, looking at how the bunny practically had the same color of fur as Kate’s hair. “Are you sure that isn’t you as a rabbit?” Max joked, whispering in Kate’s ear. Kate giggled, stroking the rabbit.


	16. Arcadia gays at a carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> The girls go to a carnival and everyone wins the little stuffed animals and they just give them all to kate because she's the only one who's into them

“I can’t believe the carnival is only up for today. Who does that?” Victoria said as she got out of the car, closing the door and looking at the extensive, cupping her hand above her eyes so she could see across the entire field.

“Yeah, it really was weird. But we all planned it, so why not make it a long day?” Max said from next to Victoria. She turned her head to look back at Kate and Chloe. The two were still caught up in talking from their in depth conversation about the type of pet to get for the apartment. “Hey, you guys ready?”

Chloe looked at Max, a grin on her face. “I’m ready.” She adjusted her beanie and took Kate’s hand, walking over to Max and Victoria. When the two of them reached the other two, they all held hands, and began walking towards the entrance of the carnival.

After getting their tickets and entering the carnival, the four of them instantly went to a stand for throwing bean bags at stacked cans.

“Oh, this will be hella easy!” Chloe exclaimed, paying the booth keeper before picking up a bean bag. She tossed it in her hand for a few seconds before closing one eye and aiming at the middle of the stack. When she threw it, only two cans fell, causing her to exclaim her dislike for the game.

“Babe, you have two more bags. Calm down,” Victoria said, her face full of amusement. Chloe dismissed her with a wave and picked up another bag. This time, she threw it without taking the time to aim, and the bean bag landed to the right of the pile, no where near the cans. 

“Maybe you should try aiming again? It helped with the first one.” Max suggested, fiddling with the strap of her bag. 

“I got this!” Chloe said, throwing the third bag. By some miracle, she was able to knock down three more cans. “See! I told you!” 

“That allows you to choose a medium prize. Which one do you want?” The employee asked from behind the counter. He pointed to the row of stuffed animals hanging from the ten’s walls.

“Um…” Chloe looked at the toys, not sure on what she would want.

“Get the giraffe! It’s cute!” Kate said, her smile large. She was practically screaming with excitement.

Chloe side eyed the stuffed animal, and how it looked limp in the neck. “Are you sure Kate? It looks a little… weak.” Chloe turned to look back at her girlfriend.

“Of course!” Kate nodded fiercely, bouncing on the tops of her feet. Victoria had her eyebrow raised, but was smiling at Kate, while Max was trying hard not to laugh from the joy that her girlfriend was showing. 

“Alright. If you say so.” Chloe nodded to the man, and he grabbed the giraffe and handed it to Chloe, who then handed it to Kate. Kate gave Chloe a kiss before starting to move to another booth. Chloe, Victoria, and Max all looked at each other. The three of them shrugged, and followed their girlfriend.

—–

By the end of the day, Kate was carrying a massive load of stuffed animals and toys that Max, Victoria, Chloe, and herself won by doing the various games in the carnival. Once Kate received her last trophy, Max took a picture, and Chloe insisted that it should be Kate’s new profile picture. the four of them returned to their car, all wondering how the hell they were going to fit all of the items into the car.

As they stuffed the toys into the trunk of the car,Victoria looked at a calm, smiling Kate. “Kate, you never said why you wanted all of these stuffed animals.”

“That’s easy. They’re like pictures. They make me think about the memories we made today.” Kate looked at the three of them, a blush coming to her cheeks. “But I didn’t realize you guys would go so hard to win me prizes.”


	17. Pricefield: Chloe breaks arm, Max is freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Chloe breaking her arm and max driving her to the hospital. Max is freaking out and Chloe is just hella chill

Chloe grinned at Max as she cranked up the music that was playing in Max’s dorm. Max raised her eyebrow at Chloe, trying to hide the grin that was on her face, for she knew that Chloe would start dancing any second now. Sure enough, she did, jumping up on Max’s bed and swinging her body to the beat of the music.

“Come on, Max! Don’t tell me you’re just going to stand there doing nothing! Dance you hippie!” Max laughed, tarting to dance. The scene was so similar to what had happened a few weeks ago, with Chloe dancing on her own bed. Except this time there wouldn’t be a step father to interrupt their dancing session.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Chloe exclaimed, starting to get a bit my energized with her dance moves. She decided to jump from Max’s bed to her little sofa, trying to clear the rather large gap without even taking a few steps back to pick up momentum. 

She fell short, landing on the hard floor with a thud, along with the sound of a bone snapping. Max stopped dancing, her eyes wide as she looked at her friend on the floor, swaying back and forth, cradling her arm. An arm that looked incredibly disfigured. 

“Fuck,” Chloe whispered, not eve mildly concerned for the fact that she just broke her arm by jumping across a room.

“Holy shit Chloe! Are you ok? Oh my Lord, you need to get to a hospital!” Max started to freak out, trying to pick Chloe up from the ground. “And how will we get there? I only have my permit, I can’t drive. Oh my god.”

“Max, calm down.” Chloe said. Her face, although pale, was relaxed and far from Max’s frenzied state. “Just call 911.”

“What? No! That’ll be a lot of money for the medical bill!” Max exclaimed, worrying that her friend couldn’t pay it. “And I can’t rewind because you know how spotty my powers have been recently!” Max ran a hand through her hair, completely frazzled over the situation.

“Max, just do it. Hopefully the insurance will pay for most of the bill.” 

“Alright, ok.”

—-

“I can’t believe you picked out a pink cast for me when I was knock out on anesthesia.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe you broke your arm by jumping in my room.”


	18. Chasefield: Super Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Super max. Victoria gets her purse stolen, but doesn't get a good look at the thief, so when Max returns it to her she straight up smacks her with it because she thinks she took it at first. Of course Max explains everything-- slightly angry, and Victoria gives her best version of an apology

“Get back here you asshole!” Victoria cried, chasing after the person in a hoodie who grabbed her purse. “Somebody help me!” She ran after the person, pushing people out of the way as she chased him. Unfortunately, the thief had ran down an alley when she had been pushed aside by a rude businessman. “God dammit!”

—

Max happened to be sitting on the edge of one of the buildings in the alleyway, taking off her mask for a quick breather. When she saw the thief run down the alleyway, clutching a purse, she slipped her mask back on and jumped down from her perch to land in front of the crook. 

“Now, I don’t really think that’s your color. I mean, periwinkle? Come on. That doesn’t go with an entirely black combo.” Max joked, putting her hands behind her head as she kept her eyes on the man.

“Get the fuck back, you freak.” The thief pulled out a knife, taking a step closer to Max. Max started to cower, holding her hands up. 

“Are you cereal? Oh my Lord, not a knife!” Max cried, laughing as the man began to smirk. She shot a web at the man’s hand, causing the knife to go flying across the alleyway. “Just kidding. Now, could you please hand over the purse?” The man scoffed and charged at her, swinging at her face. She easily ducked under his swing and punched him in the side of his chest. The man stumbled, knocked off balance by the force that Max put behind her punch. However, he was not the smartest man, and as soon as he was stable, he charged at Max again. She jumped out of his way and shot webs at his back, using them to launch him backwards and into a pile of trash bags. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking that purse back to its rightful owner, and bringing you to jail.” Max said to the unconscious man, picking up the purse and opening it up to look for the wallet. When Max looked at the ID, she almost dropped the purse. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

—-

Victoria was pacing in her room, dialing the number for the police department to see if they had heard any news about a purse being found. She spun to face the door when she heard somebody knock. “What do you want Courtney! I told you I’m busy!” 

“Um, it’s me, Max.” Victoria heard the familiar voice from behind the door. Victoria sighed and went to open the door.

“What do you want Max?” She asked when she opened the door, seeing the hipster girl standing there. With her purse. “Oh, you fucking asshole!” Victoria said, opening the door so she could slap Max on the face. “I can’t believe you would steal my purse!”

Max recoiled in pain, no entirely surprised that Victoria could pack a wallop. She rubbed her cheek angrily as Victoria grabbed her purse from Max. “What the fuck, Victoria? What was that for?” Max glared at the girl, her body tense with anger.

“That was for stealing my purse, you asshat!” Max looked at her with disbelief, and decided to explain herself to Victoria. She pushed Victoria back into her room and slammed the door behind the two of them.

“I didn’t steal your purse, Victoria. Why would you think that?” Max asked, scratching her nose as she started to get impatient from this bullshit.

“Uh, because you fucking arrived here with it?” Max scoffed, opening her bag.

“I grabbed it from the guy who stole it, for god’s sake Victoria.” Max said, her hand clasped on her mask, not ready to take it out yet.

“Yeah, and why should I believe you?” 

“Because I’m Spider-Woman.” Max confessed, now rather uncomfortable. It was the only way to get Victoria to believe her. 

“What?” Victoria asked, completely confused. Max took out her mask from her bag and handed it to Victoria. “How do I know that this isn’t some fake like, cosplay.” Max looked at Victoria and took our her two webshooters. She hooked the up to her wrists and went to open the window. She shot a web out of the window, and then turned back to face Victoria. The taller girl was stunned, not able to speak.

It was about a minute before Victoria spoke again. 

“I can’t believe you’re my superhero crush.”


	19. Marshfield: Kate leaves doodles on Max's door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Kate leaves little sticky note doodles on Max’s door every morning. Max keeps every single one of them.

Max arrived to her dorm late in the night after a long adventure with Chloe through the coast of Arcadia Bay. She had sand in her shoes and she could feel the sunburn on her face. When she walked up to her dorm, she wasn’t surprised to see a familiar post-it note on her door. This time, the doodle was of small underwater cave, the little fish colored in. Max went into her bag and took out one of the pictures she took at the beach and the tape she always had in her bag and walked over to Kate’s door. She taped the picture of the sun setting over the coast to Kate’s door.

This exchange of doodles and photos had started once Kate returned from the hospital, and had built up that everyone in the dorm knew that the two had feelings for each other, and so a betting pool was made to see who would make the first move. To everyone’s(excluding Brooke, Stella, and Alyssa) surprise, Kate was the first one to make a move. Leaving not a doodle, but the question of “Will you go out with me?” Max responded by immediately going to her room and saying “yes.”

So, even though they were together, this exchange didn’t stop. It became a way for one of them to brighten the other’s day, especially if they didn’t see each other due to busy schedules.

It also might have been the way Kate led Max through a scavenger hunt years from now, in order to propose to her.


	20. Chloe/Rachel are kicked out of a Zumba class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Chloe and Rachel get kicked out of a Zumba class.

Rachel gave Chloe a thumbs up when the instructor went to turn the music on for the class. Chloe acknowledge the gesture with a mischievous grin and fixed the snapback that she was wearing. The other people in the class had regarded her with a confused stare, wondering why one would want to wear a hat in a workout class. 

Once the music began to play, Chloe and Rachel to do the steps instructed in the first song. However, the two had looked up the songs to be used that day, and were prepared for the second song to come on. When the song began, the two of them started to nod in beat. When the lyrics came up, Rachel turned and pointed right at Chloe, who stood up straight and pretended that her hand was a microphone. 

“It’s going down, fade to blackstreet. The homies got at me, collab creations, bump like acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch-” Chloe tossed the hat to Rachel, who caught it and put it on, doing the same thing Chloe was doing. 

“Along as my credit could vouch a dog couldn’t catch me ass out. Tell me who can stop-” She was stopped by the instructor, who had turned off the music and was glaring at the two with such intensity that Rachel and Chloe ran for it immediately. On their way out, they heard the instructor say that they were banned from the class.

They stopped outside of the gym, laughing so hard that they were bent over and holding their chests. “Oh my god, I never knew how easy it was to get kicked out of a Zumba class!” Rachel wheezed. Chloe nodded in response, still laughing.


	21. Chasefield, Marshprice: baking cookies for Kate's bake sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Max gets Victoria to help at Kate’s bake sale. Chloe volunteers for the chance to spend time with Kate. But Victoria’s never had to make a meal for herself, and Chloe keeps eating the mixture. So it doesn't work out too well.

“I can’t believe you got her to come help us bake the cookies,” Chloe said in astonishment. Max just shrugged, a smile on her face. Her girlfriend was currently wearing sweats and an old t-shirt under an apron. “And wearing non-fashion designer clothes too. She is so whipped.” Max blushed, lightly shoving Chloe before turning her attention to Kate, who had just come into the large kitchen with a load of boxes. She placed them down and looked at Chloe.

“Do you mind helping me carry some boxes in?” Kate asked, pushing up the sleeves to her sweatshirt.

“yeah, of course!” Chloe said, moving quickly to follow Kate out of the kitchen.

“You say I’m whipped, but you’re so whipped and you aren’t in a relationship yet, Price!” Victoria called, scoffing when Chloe just gave her the middle finger without even turning around. 

Max kissed Victoria on the cheek before turning her attention to the counter stacked with ingredients. “You ready to make some cookies?”

“Uh.Yeah, sure.” Victoria responded, uncertain. She had never baked cookies, or made anything for that matter, in her life. It had always been up to butlers, or in rare cases, her parents. 

“Don’t be nervous. It’s easy,” Max said with a small smile, picking up one of the boxes and reading the instructions out loud.

—–

“Alright, so the cookie dough should be set and cool by now. We can take it out, roll them into little balls and put them into the oven.” Max said to Victoria as the entered the kitchen. 

“Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me.” Chloe was standing at the counter, her jacket laying on the counter and a spoonful of cookie dough in her hand. The bowl was next to her, cut in half like she had already eaten half of the mixture. She looked up at the two of them and paled. 

“Shit.” Chloe said, not sure of what to do. Victoria clenched her hands and took a step towards Chloe. 

“Did you seriously eat half of the cookie dough!?” Victoria yelled.

“Well, it wasn’t very good. It had like, egg shells in it and shit.” Chloe defended, throwing the spoon in the sink.

“Then why did you eat half of it?!” 

“Chloe, you’re going to get sick!” Max exclaimed, worried for her best friend.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked from the doorway of the kitchen, dropping the final box on the ground. She was obviously confused, wondering why everyone was yelling at each other.

“Chloe ate half of the goddamn cookie dough!”

“I didn’t mean to! It just happened!”

“Oh my god.”

Kate just stood there, stunned. Then, she started to laugh. She laughed so much that she had to take deep breaths in order to get air into her lungs.

“Kate?” The three of them asked at once, all concerned for their friend.

“I already made the cookies. When you guys said you were making cookies, I thought you were doing it for yourselves. Why did you think I had so many boxes?” Kate wiped a tear from her eye as she looke at the three of them with a smile. “I appreciate the sentimentality, but I already made them with Dana yesterday.”

“Oh my god.”

“So you’re saying I didn’t have to make cookies?”

“Oh my god, the cookies are coming back up. I’m gonna throw up.”


	22. Arcadia Gays: Max holds a funeral for Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Max has a funeral for Lisa and insists on inviting Victoria, Chloe, and Kate. Chloe think she's high, Victoria thinks the whole thing is stupid, and Kate conducts a prayer
> 
> aka: the one prompt I've done that almost has 100 notes for some reason

“We are gathered here today because my lovely plant, Lisa, as some of you know her by, unfortunately passed by my hand. Due to overwatering, she perished. If only my mother texted me sooner.” Max spoke, dressed in black as she looked down as Lisa, still in her pot. 

“I swear to god, Max, if you took that shit Justin offered you, I will kill you.” Chloe said, shaking her head as her best friend held a funeral for a plant.

“I can’t believe she’s really holding a fucking funeral for this thing.” Victoria said, leaning back in her chair. 

“Please, be respectful of the services. Now, Kate will say a prayer for Lisa, and we hope that Lisa finds peace in the green garden above.” Victoria and Chloe groaned as Kate stepped up to the podium, ready to speak.


	23. Marshfield: Kate confesses to Alice about her crush on Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Kate talks to her bunny about her crush on Max

Kate put down her phone, hanging up from her conversation with Max about which tea places to go this weekend. Max was away at Chloe’s which was why the two didn’t make plans in person like they normally did. She happily sighed, looking down at Alice. She opened her cage and picked her up, carrying her to her couch and sitting down on it. “I think I might have a crush on Max, Alice. She just makes my chest ache, but in a good way. I feel so giddy when I talk to her, and it’s so strange because I’ve never felt that way towards anyone before.” She paused, stroking her rabbit’s back. “But do I say something? I mean, how will I know if she really likes me?” Kate sighed, laying back and placing Alice on her chest. “I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.”

—-

Max hung up, looking up at the sky. When Kate had hung up, she had accidentally hit redial before she put her phone down. So, Max had answered her friend, of course. However, she would’ve never have guess that she would be listening to her talk about how she had a crush on Max.


	24. Marshfield: Max confessing her love for Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirstygaygem asked:  
> Max confessing her undying love for Kate Marsh! Lots of flustered noises.

“Chloe… I… I think I love Kate.” Max said suddenly. She was sitting on the edge of Chloe’s bed while the punk sat at her desk.

“Well of course you do. Everyone does.” Chloe said, turning to face her friend.

“No, like. I love her.” Chloe narrowed her eyes, starting at Max. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, you have a thing for the religious girl.” Max blushed, starting to stutter.

“I-I don’t have ‘a thing’ for her. I genuinely like her!” Max defended, but Chloe put her hand up.

“You just said you love her. Make up your mind, Caulfield.” Max narrowed her eyes at Chloe.

“Fine. I love her. We’ve been in a relationship for the past three months-”

“And you didn’t tell your best friend?!”

“-but I didn’t expect to fall in love with her, you know?” Max looked at Chloe, eyes full of worry. Chloe’s expression softened, and she smiled at Max.

“Just tell her then. That’s all you can do.” Chloe stood up and grabbed her keys. “Now come on, lovebird. You’re going to go confess to your woman.”


	25. Chasefield: Taylor and Courtney know what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> valentines day prompt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Courtney and Taylor decide to play match maker for Victoria. They go through the list of boys at Blackwell, but none seem to fit. Then Max happens to walk by, and Icky Vicky’s eyes follow her.

“Victoria, you need someone to go with you to the Valentine’s Day dance.” Taylor said, leaning against a wall in the hallway, looking at her friends.

“Totally. And if you can’t find one, then we could, like, so help you find a date.” Courtney said, her eyes glued on Victoria. 

“Hmm. Who did you bitches have in mind?” Victoria asked, looking through her phone, not paying the two a lot of attention. 

“What about Logan? He’s pretty.. no.”

“Zach is mildly attractive, but he’s with Juliet, and I’m pretty sure she would try and kill you if you went after him again…” 

“Hayden is in a closed poly relationship.”

“Warren, I guess. But he’s kinda creepy.”

“There’s Daniel, but he’s…”

“Nathan’s like your best friend…”

Victoria looked up from her phone when she heard familiar laughter enter the hall. She saw Max walking with Kate, the two joking over something. Victoria’s eyes followed Max, her hands turning a bit white as she gripped her phone harder. Courtney and Taylor looked at each other, Taylor with her eyebrow raised, and Courtney with her mouth wide open.

“So, Victoria. What do you think about Max?”


	26. Arcadia Gays: Surprise Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roderickasignon asked:  
>  Surprise birthday party for one of the four?

“Shh.”

“Shut up.”

“She’s coming!”

Max opened the door to her apartment, her eyebrows raised as she heard the chatter from behind the door. 

“Surprise!” Her three girlfriends cheered, jumping up from their hiding spots. Max smiled, dropping her camera bag and moving to embrace the three of them.

“Aw, you guys didn’t have to do this.” Max said, looking at the ecstatic faces of Victoria, Chloe, and Kate. 

“It was Kate’s idea.” Victoria admitted, smiling at her other girlfriend. Said girl had a light blush on her cheeks.

“I wanted to do something special for you, since you did that incredible anniversary surprise for the three of us.” Kate explained, laughing when Chloe nudged her with a grin.

“Who would have thought that the four of us would be such gay softies.”


	27. Marshfield-Hot Chocolate & Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: HOT COCOA AND CANDY CANES MARSHFIELD  
> I kinda forgot about the candy canes, and thought they asked for peppermint.

Max never cared for hot chocolate. It was something that Joyce made when she spent snow days at Chloe’s house, but, since her mother was allergic to chocolate, she never paid it much mind. It was never a big part of her life, not really tied to one large memory, or something to make her extremely nostalgic over it.

It wasn’t big in her life until her second year of college.

Kate and Max had started dating a month after the tornado, the relationship a product from a mix of the realization of feelings and how close they had become once Kate returned to Blackwell. While they went to different colleges, Kate getting a full ride to the University of Arts in Philadelphia and Max staying closer to home at the University of Oregon, their relationship was still strong despite the distance and time difference between them. Freshman year, Kate traveled back to Oregon and the two spent time together, traveling to Portland and enjoying the city. However, this year, their sophomore year, Max was coming to Philadelphia.

—-

When Max entered Philadelphia International Airport, she was completely overwhelmed with all of the people bustling about, pushing her roughly aside as they rushed to get to their destination. It wasn’t until she grabbed her luggage from the baggage claim that she felt some relief from the crazy that was the airport. She walked out the door, frowning as the warmth of the building left and was replaced with the cold air of winter. A figure holding up a sign and waving frantically brought her attention away from the flurries that were starting to fall, and she started to tear up. Seconds later, the sign was forgotten on the ground and the person was running towards Max. Kate jumped on Max, swiftly wrapping her legs around Max’s waist to prevent herself from falling. Max cried out in surprise. She could feel Kate struggle to lock her legs around her waist, the bottom of her backpack preventing her from holding on. She let go of her suitcase, bringing her hands up to support Kate so she wouldn’t fall. The two were crying and Kate peppered Max’s face with kisses, giggles coming from her as she held Max’s face tight with disbelief. One of Max’s hands let go of Kate, coming up to lightly turn Kate’s face ever so slightly, and kissed her properly. It soon turned deep, conveying their happiness at seeing one another again. Max could feel Kate’s legs leave her waist, and she slowly broke the kiss. She placed her forehead on Kate’s, a goofy smile on her face.

“Merry Christmas,” Kate whispered, giving Max one final kiss before taking her hand and leading her to her car. It was a small sedan, good enough for a college student, and sturdy enough to last in snow. Kate walked to the driver’s side, opening the door and pulling the lever to open the trunk. Max pulled the trunk open, putting her suitcase and backpack in. She then closed it, walking to the passenger’s side, sighing in relief at the small amount of heat that was coming from the car’s heater. Since Kate had just started the car, the air coming out was still relatively cold, but it was better than the temperature outside. 

Kate smiled at her, buckling up before taking the car out of park and getting into the lane to leave the airport. “So, I was thinking we could go to my apartment, drop your stuff off, and then go walk around the city?” Max nodded, stifling a yawn as she stretched, laying back in the seat. She rested her head on the window of the car, and soon enough she drifted off. 

The rest of the night was uneventful, with the two of them staying in and letting Max get some much needed rest, deciding that they could go somewhere the next day.

—–

When Max woke up the next day, seeing her girlfriend dance around the kitchen, making breakfast, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. It was domestic, blissful, serene. Max silently walked up behind Kate, wrapping her arms around her and placing her chin on Kate’s shoulder. Kate hummed, leaning into Max, then gave a shout when Max blew a raspberry on her cheek. She turned in Max’s arm, trying to maintain a scowl but failing, as she started to smile. Max grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before letting go and grabbing a spatula and moving the eggs in the pan so they wouldn’t burn.

While they spent the majority of the afternoon in the apartment, watching whatever cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie that was playing that day, by the time 4 o’clock rolled around, they started to dress for a night out. In one of the numerous emails she had sent to Max, Kate had mentioned a place nearby, where, during the winter, it would be decorated completely in lights, and the conservatories would have Christmas trees with various decorations. When Max asked Kate if she had gone before, Kate had told her that she hadn’t. She was waiting until the two of them could go together. And so, this is where they were headed, with the two of them taking their own cameras.

Upon exiting the lobby of sorts and entering the actual grounds of the garden, the two lost their breath once they saw how large the location was. 

“It’s called Longwood Gardens, but it’s a very big garden.” Max stated, lifting her camera up and taking a picture. Kate hummed in agreement, looking around. Once the two agreed on a destination, they were off, walking under the branches of trees that extended over the pathways, their Christmas lights causing the ground below them to be lit up in various colors. Much of their night was spent taking pictures or walking around, still amazed by the sights all around them. 

As the night started to wind down, they sat down on one of the benches, the two leaning on each other, holding hands. Max shivered, and Kate looked at her before getting up, patting her pocket to make sure she had her wallet. With a smile, she started to walk backwards. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She turned around and raced off, and Max leaned forward on the bench, trying to see where she was going. But, when she turned, Max lost her in the trees blocking her line of sight. 

Smiling, Max sat back, picking up her digital camera(her Polaroid wouldn’t get the desired shots at night, so she had to go with something that would), she went through the pictures that she had taken throughout the night. Some of them were pictures of Kate taking a picture, others were silly selfies she had done with Kate in various locations around the garden. Max was jostled out of looking at the pictures when Kate sat back down, two cups of something in her hands, the coffee cup not really helpful determining what was inside of it. Kate handed her one cup with a smile before tucking her leg under the other and leaning her head on Max’s shoulder. Max took a sip and smiled at the taste. 

“Peppermint hot chocolate?” Max asked, peering down at Kate, who was nursing her cup. Kate laughed, nodding. 

“Yep. It’s festive. Do you like it?” Kate sat up, turning a bit to face her. “Because they have other drinks if you don’t want it.” 

Max shook her head, giving Kate a kiss. “It’s great. Perfect, really.” Kate leaned in for another kiss, and Max closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my url changed on tumblr, but since most people know me as katemarshfield, that's why I added the pseudonym. And, if you want to send in a prompt, send them to nonbinaryrroot.tumblr.com (that's with 2 r's)


	28. Marshfield-Max is bad at hiding Christmas plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; After the events of LiS Max wants to try and give Kate the best Christmas she possibly can (gifts, Christmas dinner, the works) but is terrible at being sneaky and hiding stuff. Kate clocks onto what Max's plan is about a week before Christmas and asks her about it.

The first time Kate notices that something is different with Max is immediately after their Thanksgiving break. Kate had just said goodbye to her parents when she had noticed Max walking into the dorm building with a large bag of something in tow. Max gives Kate a wave as she passes, not saying much in order to prevent Kate’s attention being taken away from her family. So, Kate brushed it off at first, focused on giving Lynn advice for the rest of the school year and making sure that she gave her dad a hug before seeing them walk away. But she was reminded of the strange sack when her girlfriend quickly shut her door when Kate started to approach. That in and of itself was strange behavior for Max, as she never closed the door on Kate before. 

Kate frowned, bringing her hand up to knock on the door, before it was opened in a rush. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Max’s labored breathing and the sweat on her forehead. There was a distant cry of ‘You asshole!’, followed by, what sounded like, bushes rustling that came from Max’s open window. 

“Hey Kate!” Max greeted, opening the door more so that Kate could walk in. “How was your break?” Kate frowned, walking into Max’s room. 

“Good.” Kate answered hesitantly. “We talked and texted throughout it, remember?” Max’s eyes widened as she rubbed the back of her head. She gave a short laugh before shrugging. 

“Yeah! I just, wanted to see if anything changed since the last time we talked.” Kate smiled, moving to give Max a kiss on the cheek. 

“That’s sweet of you, but the ride wasn’t long. What about your trip, then?” Max gave a goofy smile as she stood there, looking at Kate. She gave a small shrug to answer her question.

“It was long, but my parents dropped me off yesterday to beat the traffic.” Kate furrowed her eyebrows, only now looking around the room. 

“What was that big bag I saw you carrying earlier then?” Kate questioned, not sure as to why Max would be bringing in something so big if she had already been settled for about a day.

Max opened her mouth to respond, but she cut herself off as she quickly walked over to her desk. “I’m so sorry Kate, I just remember that I have to do a project for tomorrow, and it’s super long.” She started up her laptop before taking the small amount of strides needed to reach Kate. “I’ll talk to you later?” She gave her girlfriend a kiss before practically pushing her out of the room. She smiled before shutting the door, leaving a confused Kate outside of it. 

“What project…” Kate asked to no one in particular, slowly turning around to walk to her room. As she did, she saw Chloe walk down the hallway, picking leaves out of her hair and angrily rubbing at what looked like a fresh cut on her arm. She gave a nod and a ‘Hey Kate.’ before she entered Max’s room. 

—–

The second odd occurrence, or rather, occurrences, is three weeks before Christmas. 

It’s about ten at night and Kate is returning to her room after taking a shower when her phone starts to go off with multiple texts. Kate worriedly picks up her phone, fearing that something happened to someone and she missed a phone call, prompting these texts. Instead, she’s surprised to see five new texts from Max.

Max ❤︎: Hey!  
Max ❤︎: You don’t happen to have any plans on December 14th, do you?  
Max ❤︎: Also, what about obscure allergies  
Max ❤︎: like specifically macadamia nuts  
Max ❤︎: or anything in Hershey chocolate products?

Kate responded, telling her girlfriend that, no, she didn’t have plans then and the only thing she was allergic to was peaches. Kate put her phone down, wondering if she go over and see what Max was working on. She was obviously working on something, or else there would be no need to ask such odd questions. She shook her head and smiled slightly before getting ready to sleep. Kate knew that whatever it was, Max would reveal it in time. 

—–

The third, and last time, Kate sees something odd is when she finally realizes it. 

Max is busy looking up something on Amazon on her laptop, not hearing Kate walk into her room. Kate barely got the glance of some expensive jewelry before Max spotted her reflection in her laptop screen, quickly closing it.

“Kate! I didn’t hear you. What’s up?” Max turned around, facing her girlfriend. Kate didn’t respond, thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks, and finally, everything made sense. The bag of unknown content, the random questions, Max’s strange behavior whenever they sat in Max’s room for too long, like she was afraid Kate was going to see something. 

At the look of realization on Kate’s face, Max’s features dropped, mouth opening to explain herself. Kate silenced her before she even began with a finger on her lips. 

“It’s okay, Max. It’s really nice and thoughtful that you would do so much for me. But I don’t need all of these things. Whatever they are. Because you are the best gift that has ever been given to me, Max.” Kate said quietly, blinking her wet eyes rapidly to prevent any tears from falling. Max gave a small smile before slowly standing up and taking Kate’s hands in her own.

“Are you sure?” Max’s thumbs rubbed across Kate’s fingers, her eyes focused entirely on Kate. Kate nodded, giving Max a reassuring squeeze. Max frowned, shifting from one foot to the other. “What should I do with the baking stuff that I bought for cookies, and all of the presents?” 

“How many cookies were you going to make?” Kate asked, tilting her head. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Like, one hundred or so.” Max shrugged, playing it off like one hundred cookies was no big deal. Kate’s eyebrows raised, mouth falling open. “I was going to get Joyce and Chloe to help me.”

“Okay…What if we all bake the cookies, and then you see how I spend my Christmas?” Kate asked, and Max nodded, not knowing what else she could do with the baked goods that were soon to be made.

—–

“You know what gifts are what, right?” Kate asked, pulling the scarf up a little bit more to cover her mouth from the cold wind that came in from the bay. Max gave a grunt for an answer, struggling to carry the bag of gifts over her shoulder. “Do you need help?” Kate received another grunt as an answer, and giggled before closing the trunk of her car and locking it up. She grabbed the end of the bag and smiled when Max sighed in relief. 

Kate momentarily dropped her end of the bag to open the door to the building they were entering, and then helped Max to get the bag through the door. As she entered, people all around the large room called out welcomes to Kate. She smiled and said hello to them all before trying to guide Max to a back room. After putting the bag down, the two exited the room and Kate found the head volunteer at the end of the long line of food. 

“Hey Kate! It’s nice to see you again! What is this, your fifth year in a row?” Kate nodded, taking off her coat and scarf, hanging them up with others. Max followed suit, not sure what to do. “Well, merry Christmas. You deserve a happy one, after everything that happened to you this year.” The volunteer’s back was to her, and they didn’t see when Kate stiffened. Max placed her hand on Kate’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She relaxed, putting on her apron. 

The two took their place in line, serving up the local homeless people food. Due to the aftermath of the storm, there were a lot more people than years before, and while some knew Kate, most didn’t, and were quiet, stuck in their own heads. After everyone was served, Max helped to clean up while Kate walked to all of the tables, taking at least a half an hour to talk to everyone sitting there. Before the night ended, Max and Kate, along with the other volunteers, brought the cookies in, and gave them to everyone. The children there received the gifts that people had donated, and everyone else received both donated gifts and the gifts that Max had bought for Kate. 

While it wasn’t what she had first envisioned for their first Christmas together, Max was grateful for it, and knew she would be spending multiple Christmas’s like this with Kate in the future.


	29. Marshfield w/Chaseprice-college life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catsandliquorice said: College AU with the Gang, especially Kate and Max. Where everything is good and happy.

Kate and Max walk into Chloe’s apartment to see her grinding up against Victoria, a plastic cup in her hand, eyes closed, unaware that her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend had just walked in. Victoria was in a similar state as Chloe, guiding Chloe’s body with her hand as she placed her chin on Chloe’s shoulder, moving to the music that was blasting through the speakers Chloe had set up. Kate started blushing, covering her face with her hands as she shook with silent laughter. Even though it had been years since their time at Blackwell, she was never used to seeing Chloe and Victoria acting so sexually with each other whenever. Max started coughing, a smirk on her face as she watched Victoria jump back while Chloe just slowly opened her eyes with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“You two enjoy the show?” Chloe joked, walking to the speaker to turn down the music. “Dana’s making her calzones in the kitchen, she’d be happy to know you guys are here.” Chloe turned back to Victoria, the grin still on her face. Victoria pushed Chloe’s shoulder, still embarrassed that they had been caught. Victoria rolled her eyes with a sigh and grabbed her girlfriend’s shirt and pulled her in.

Max and Kate hurried to get to the kitchen. While they were all friends, the two didn’t want to see them start making out with abandon. Max took Kate’s hand and squeezed it as they walked away, giving Kate a smile when she looked over. She kissed her on the cheeks before turning into the kitchen, waving at Dana. Kate took her seat on the kitchen counter, watching Dana work, as Max stood next to Kate, hand placed on Kate’s leg and mindlessly drawing shapes as she talked to Dana.

“Did you guys walk into the two of them making out?” Dana asked, flashing the two a smile before turning her attention back to the dough she was making. Kate gave a affirmative hum, shifting her body so that she could run her hands through Max’s hair, simply playing with it. 

“I figured that’s what they were doing, or at least something like it, when I heard the music get loud.” Dana started to add the filling to the calzone, focused on the task at hand. 

Max turned to look at Kate, finding her girlfriend smiling at her. Kate lowered her head so that she could kiss Max, bringing her hand that was in Max’s hair to lay on her cheek. Max hummed in appreciation, breaking the kiss to stare at Kate. Max leaned in for another kiss but at the last second decide to blow a raspberry on Kate’s cheek, causing the girl to burst out laughing and pushing Max away. Max was bent over laughing, tears in her eyes as Kate rubbed the spot where Max blew, her laughs dissolving into giggles as she watched Max. When Max stood up, she looked at Kate, absolute love in her eyes as she closed the small space between them and picked Kate up. Kate cried out in surprise, quickly shifting her legs so that she could straddle Max to keep a hold of her. Max kissed her deeply, and Kate closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Max’s neck and sighing into the kiss. Eventually, the separated, Max dropping Kate, but Kate still kept her arms around Max. They pressed their foreheads together and looked at each other, giving a short laugh every so often.

It wasn’t until they saw the bright flash of a camera and a laugh that they realized that they had forgotten all about Dana and the others in the apartment. In the doorway to the kitchen was Brooke, holding the camera, and the other three, various expressions of amusement and happiness on each others faces


	30. Marshfield-Kate confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Max I love you," Kate said.

It’s when they’re lying down in Max’s room that Kate says it. They weren’t doing anything in particular, just leaning into each other as they read or drew. It was a lazy morning, the only sounds coming from outside the window, faint and far away. The chirping of some bird as it called out. A football player playing catch in the small green. The clatter of Samuel’s tools as he fixed whatever was wrong with the exterior of the dorm building. The room was so still that every so often, Max would look around to make sure she hadn’t inadvertently frozen time. But, then she’d hear Kate’s inquisitive hum, and the wrinkle of sheets as she turned to face Max. Max would respond with a kiss on the lips and a smile before she went back to whatever position she had been sitting in moments before.

“Max,” Max looks over at her girlfriend, smiling at her. Her smile turns into a frown as she sees Kate wringing her hands, ever so slightly, and her brows furrowed. “I-” She cuts herself off, and takes a deep breath. Whatever she was planning on saying, this predicament was not the one she envisioned. Kate exhales, letting go of her hands and staring into Max’s eyes. “Max, I love you.” 

Max, not expecting the confession, sat still. It was Kate’s voice, asking her name, that brought her out of her state. Kate squealed as Max launched herself at her, kissing her face. She paused, using her hands to prop herself up as she looked at Kate. “I love you too.”


	31. Amberfield cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Please please in all that is gay do amberfield cuddles please

Rachel stretched back, laying on the long grass of the field. She heard the click of Max’s polaroid and smiled, waiting for that shake of the film and the satisfied hum once Max looked at the picture. Rachel propped herself up as she watched her girlfriend meticulously put her things away in her bag before placing it down gently. 

Max gave a sheepish smile when she saw Rachel looking at her, and walked over, practically collapsing on her. The two fell down with a laugh, rolling in the grass. Their rolling came to an abrupt halt when Rachel landed on top of Max, her hair falling over her head, her chest heaving ever so slightly. The two laughed breathlessly, and a blush rose to Max’s cheeks. Rachel leaned in, kissing Max’s lips before dropping down next to her. 

“So, were my poses satisfactory?” Rachel snuggled into Max, and Max raised her arm so that she could drape it over Rachel’s side.

“Absolutely.” Rachel gave a short laugh at that, looking up at Max. “I couldn’t ask for a better model.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better photographer.”


End file.
